An Influential Past
by cosmictwilight
Summary: What if there was more to Edward? What if there was more to the reason of why he was so adamant about turning Bella into a vampire? What could possible make Edward into the person that he is with Bella? ExB
1. Preface

An Influential Past

Written by CosmicTwilight

Disclaimers:

All characters herein belong to that o Stephanie Myers, they are merely borrowed for pure fan use only and I gain no profit whatsoever, this is merely written from a bout of curiosity that formed after reading the books.

Synopsis:

What if there was more to Edward? What if there was more to the reason of why he was so adamant about turning Bella into a vampire? What could possible make Edward into the person that he is with Bella?

Preface

There was nothing more she wanted, she stated she was happy with me. I was the one thing she wanted in the whole world. She didn't care for a regular man, someone who could go out everyday, someone who would eat normal food. Not someone who had to leave every now and then to hunt. Hunt to live. Live, that was a bit ironic considering I do not technically live. I am the walking undead, immortal for eternity until I am destroyed. Like her, I too am confident in the way things are, I am content to have her in my arms, to kiss her warm lips, listen to her beat as she runs her hands through my hair.

Her smile, her voice, her scent. Oh god her scent was wonderful, it's almost like an injection of heroin every time I breath in her scent. The wind rustling through her hair, blowing the scent to me. Calling for me. No screaming for me. Screaming for me to come to her. It was so hard the first time I met her, so hard to not leap onto her and drink the sweet wine that is her blood. But something in me held back. She didn't know at the time but she was driving me insane. I had only just met her, but I'd fallen in love with her, a mere mortal. I knew deep down that the Volturi would not approve, but at that point and time I did not really care. Nor did I consider how deep we would each go. It reached the point where I cared for her more than I cared for my own existence.

I would proudly risk my life for her, which I have done on many occasions. At the time I wasn't sure why I jumped infront of Tyler's car, why I risked myself for someone I was trying so hard to stay away from. But it became clear that night I found her in that alley in Port Angeles. A lot of things became clear that night.

My dear sweet Bella, fell so deep into what we shared, it wasn't long after we returned from Italy that she prompted me with the question I had been dreading ever since I'd laid eyes on her.

"Can you make me a vampire?"

I breathed in deeply, lost in my own thoughts. I could never tell her why I was so dead against her throwing her life away. She had so much to live for, so many people. She could never know the story of why I am so protective. But then again, she could read me like an open book.


	2. First Impression

An Influential Past

Written by CosmicTwilight

Disclaimers:

All characters herein that appear in the books belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, they are merely borrowed for pure fan use only and I gain no profit whatsoever, this is merely written from a bout of curiosity that formed after reading the books.

Synopsis:

What if there was more to Edward? What if there was more to the reason of why he was so adamant about turning Bella into a vampire? What could possible make Edward into the person that he is with Bella? So protective and yet so caring.

Author Notes:

I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and for adding this to their favorites I hope this becomes what you expect it to and more. I appreciate all feedback both positive and negative; after all it makes you a better writer when someone takes the time to be constructive critically. This will be going on the basis of Edward being a regular human with his special talent, also I find it hard to imagine life in the early 1900's so please bare with me.

**This chapter is written in first person narrative.**

Chapter One – First Impressions

I looked up as the door to the classroom opened and a young girl with long blonde hair walked into the room. She had her bag on her shoulder and a book in her arms. She handed a piece of paper to the teacher. The year was 1918, girls were just starting to be educated, in a fair way that was. The sexism was slowly dying down as the years passed. I was seventeen years old. I couldn't help but stare at this girl as the teacher took the slip, handed her a book and told her to take a place at a spare table. Convenience had it that my table was the only spare one. I didn't exactly have many friends, I had a couple. But we weren't the closest of friends.

"Hi" she whispered as she sat down, I smiled at her. Opening my book to the page we were requested to. She turned to face me; her blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail that hung over her left shoulder. She had a black ribbon in her hair. She wore a long sleeved blouse and a long skirt that reached to the ground. She looked absolutely graceful as anything.

"Hey, I'm Edward" I spoke to her, holding out my hand for her to shake. She shook my hand and smiled back at me, I noticed she blushed. A deep crimson crossing her cheeks.

"I'm Lilith" Lilith answered with a smile again, facing the front of the class. The teacher would every now and then throw a question to the class which he would hope would catch them unawares. He wasn't always successful though. I studied this figure beside me for a bit, looking at the book she'd opened on the desk. She was a junior. Two years younger than he. He was surprised to find her in this class, but thought nothing of it seeing as how half the class was juniors.

"Edward" The teacher spoke firmly, "Who was the first person to examine bacteria? And what year was that?"

I furrowed his brow as I pondered the question. "Antonie Van Leeuwenhoek and I believe it was in 1676"

The class was silent as the teacher frowned for a few seconds, before smiling broadly. "You are correct Mr. Masen". Lilith smiled as she blushed a deeper crimson when he looked at her and smirked back.

The bell rang not to long after and I closed my book watching Lilith get to her feet. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Sure" Lilith answered following me to the cafeteria. She was thankful she didn't have to sit on her own today. I could tell that. We both reached for trays and carried them along the bench, each reaching for what we were after every now and then. "So what's it like here in Chicago?"

"It's not to bad" I aspirated, "Not great, but not too bad"

"Sounds convincing" I watched as she picked around the food on her tray. She threw her fork on the tray and placed her hands on the table. "I don't even feel hungry"

"Is there something wrong?" I queried. She seemed extremely frustrated. "What made you come here?"

"My father has been moved around for his job at the bank" Lilith explained, evading the first question. "At the one just down the road"

This caused me to look at her with a hint of shock. The same bank my father worked at no doubt. "My father works at that bank as well"

"Really?" she whispered, "Hey, what class do you have next?"

"I have English than Music" I breathed deeply in as I said this. I was waiting for it, the laugh and embarrassment of a guy who takes music class by his own enjoyment. But it never came.

"Me too" was the answer I got in return. "Do you play anything?"

I nodded. "The piano, I'm still learning though"

"I'd love to hear you play something"

"We'll see how lucky you are" I teased, I felt so calm with her. I didn't feel nervous like I felt with many other people. She made me feel so comfortable being here with her. I noticed the necklace she wore around her neck, long and silver with a cross that fell just over the collar of her blouse. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

She didn't answer.

After the last comment that was a couple of minutes of silence as we both fiddled with our food. Thankfully the bell rang to break the awkward silence and we made our way to the next classes.

"Boy am I glad that is over" Lilith said with a smile as we exited the school in the afternoon. "There is nothing worse than a first day, anywhere" I walked over to the bus and leaned on the side of it as three people came to towards us. They were my only friends, probably ashamed that I hadn't hung out with them today. "Excuse me, who are you?" she smiled politely at the trio who came to us. I stepped forward.

"Forgive me fair lady these are my friends. Spencer, Bianca and Ben" I introduced "And this is Lilith she just started here". Spencer had short blonde hair spiked up, he had hazel eyes. Bianca had short red hair that curled to the side; she wore a black headband in her hair that kept her fringe back. Whilst Ben was more conventional and had his black hair gelled to the side, he pushed his glasses up on his face.

"Nice to meet you Lilith" Spencer spoke to the young girl. "Will you be joining us this afternoon?"

"What are you doing?" I heard Lilith ask my 'friends'. I use the term lightly. Ben pushed Spencer out of the way and jumped infront of us.

"We are going down to the beach" Ben spoke up as Bianca smiled, linking her arm with Lilith.

"Do you surf?" Bianca asked curiously. Lilith smiled.

"Actually I have before" she smiled, "Let's give it a go, I haven't been to the beaches here yet"

I ushered them all over to my car. Lilith sat in the front whilst the others sat in the back. I pulled out of the parking spot gently and began on our way to the beach. Bianca and Lilith began to chat away as if they'd known each other for years. Looking in the rear vision mirror I noticed Spencer checking out Lilith and I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous at this. Jealousy? For a girl I'd just met. I couldn't believe these emotions I was feeling. I breathed in deeply as we pulled into the parking lot at the beaches edge. First out of the car were Spencer and Ben who immediately ran to the shore pulling off their shirts as they ran to the water.

"Wow look at them go" Lilith answered with a smile at me. I melted. Bianca turned to me and poked me in the ribs.

"I'm going to go in the water will you two be alright here with all our stuff?" Bianca questioned looking at me slyly. We both nodded.

"We'll be fine Bianca" Lilith said with a slight giggle. She sat beside me, and we both watched the trio down on the beach. "Thank you for inviting me to have lunch with you today, it was nice to not have to sit on my own"

"Anytime" I whispered. As I kicked my feet in the sand. "So you never did answer my question earlier"

She blushed. "Oh, and what question was that Mr. Masen?"

"You never told me if you had a boyfriend" a gust of wind passed through us making her move closer to me for warmth. I felt my heartbeat increase drastically.

"Um no" Lilith answered, "No I don't, my father would probably freak if I did" she looked at me nervously. I closed my eyes as felt her body touch mine. I felt reassured that she could feel what I was feeling as well. She moved her head to my shoulder, her mouth gently grazing my neck. '_this is way too soon Edward what are you doing_´ I thought to myself, before realizing she was just getting close enough to rest her head, she may not be actually trying anything. "You know what's funny?" she asked me.

"What?" I spoke softly.

"I'm not usually this confident with anyone" she whispered into my shoulder, but I could still hear her. "I'm usually the girl that falters and stutters all the time, but you make me feel so comfortable. I feel like I could tell you anything" she lifted her head off my shoulder and looked up at me. I could smell her hair, strawberry. So beautiful, I watched as the trio on the beach ran out of the water and back up to us.

"Looks cold" Lilith answered with a smile. The others smiled back as Spencer picked up some sand and threw it at Bianca.

"Cold and dirty" Spencer shouted as Bianca squealed. The small group laughed. I couldn't help but smile, I smiled a lot today I'd realized. This was unusual. I'd never smiled more than I had to; there was definitely something about this girl. This young woman.

I parked the car in the drive way and walked into the house, placing my keys into the bowl near the door. Above the bowl was a mirror, I could fix my hair. My mother was one of those ladies who liked to keep everything neat and tidy. Not a single thing out of place.

I walked into the kitchen and found my mother, her long brown hair up in a high ponytail. She had a ribbon in her hair that curled around the front. Her name is Elizabeth, today just as every other day after I got home she was in the kitchen preparing the banquet that would be our dinner. It smelt good, just as always. My mother was an amazing cook. She could make anything. I came up behind my mother and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. I don't mean to mean to sound conceited, but I do love my mother. She has done so much for me.

"Your father has invited a new employee over for dinner tonight" Elizabeth spoke softly to me, "Can you set the table for six places please?" I nodded, walking over to the cupboard and pulling down our 'entertaining' plates, placing them on the table. Then I proceeded to get the cutlery, followed by cups and serviettes. When I was finished everything was set up neatly and perfectly. Flowers in the middle of the table to decorate.

"I'm just going to do some homework before dinner okay mom?" I said as I picked my bag up off the floor and made my way to my room. Closing the door behind me. My room wasn't really fancy; there was a bed, a bookcase, a desk and plenty of books. That was really all I had time for.

I stretched out on my bed with my biology book. I frowned though when I found that I couldn't concentrate on the subject at hand. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't concentrate. All I could see was her blonde hair, her brown eyes, and feel her gentle touch. '_She certainly left quite a first impression_' I thought to myself. She would be here for dinner no doubt, unless father got more than one new employee this month.

_Knock Knock_.

I rolled my eyes as I got up from my bed and opened the door. I stood firmly in my spot, blushing a deep crimson when I saw Lilith standing in my door way.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly, "Your mom said I would find you here"

"Um" I stuttered, "Of course" allowing her to come into the room, she made herself comfortable and sat on my bed. I sat down beside her. "I see we will be having dinner together tonight then?"

"Looks like it" Lilith answered shyly; she stretched out on my bed, leaving me to just look after her. I stretched myself out beside her. "Once again, thank you so much for today"

"Hey it was no problem, I liked hanging out with you" I answered, which wasn't exactly a lie. I loved hanging out with her, as mentioned before I've never felt so comfortable with someone else before. I'm usually someone who keeps to myself. But with her it was just something I couldn't stop. She traced her fingers along my arm, across my hands. The warmth, her hands were so smooth. I breathed in deeper with every touch. We stayed like that for a while before my father came up stairs and called us down for dinner.

Dinner passed by pretty quickly that night, it wasn't long. Lilith waved good bye to me as her parent's did and my father closed the door. I went up to my room and stretched out on the bed once more. Closing my eyes.

You certainly left quite an impression on me Miss Sampson.


	3. Sacrifices

An Influential Past

Written by CosmicTwilight

Disclaimers:

All characters herein that appear in the book belong to that of Stephanie Meyer, they are merely borrowed for pure fan use only and I gain no profit whatsoever, this is merely written from a bout of curiosity that formed after reading the books.

Synopsis:

What if there was more to Edward? What if there was more to the reason of why he was so adamant about turning Bella into a vampire? What could possible make Edward into the person that he is with Bella? So protective and yet so caring.

Author Notes:

I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and for adding this to their favorites I hope this becomes what you expect it to and more. I appreciate all feedback both positive and negative; after all it makes you a better writer when someone takes the time to be constructive critically. This will be going on the basis of Edward being a regular human with his special talent, also I find it hard to imagine life in the early 1900's so please bare with me. Also as you are more than likely aware this is my first try at doing something in a first person point of view. Not to mention my first Twilight fan fiction.

Chapter Two – Sacrifices

Walking out of the school yard. I looked up into the sky, it was a clear day. This was the least I could say for the past few weeks, since Lilith's arrival. Beautiful to say the least and the day had gone by pretty quickly. Lilith made her way over to me, where I was standing beside my car, sunglasses on my face, she quickly placed a soft kiss on my cheek as I pulled her close wrapping his my arms around her. She smiled, looking up at me.

"Comfortable there miss?" I teased. She smiled.

"Why yes I am sir" she stood on her toes and rubbed her tiny nose against mine. I pulled her even closer.

"Eww" a voice spoke up from behind us as Bianca and Spencer made their way over. "Enough love birds" Bianca teased.

"Yeah, you don't want to scare anyone off do you?" Spencer teased as well. Regardless of what they would say to each other they did like each other. "So where are we going this afternoon?"

"Seems like to good of a day to spend cooped up inside" Bianca spoke gently. Lilith turned around and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her even closer.

"Bianca so we're going shopping for your prom dress tomorrow yeah?" Lilith asked her friend, Bianca smirked and nodded.

"Oh yes" Bianca answered, "Oh but wait, what about you? Haven't you been asked yet?" she finished in a sly tone, that caused me to jerk my head up and look at Spencer. I could feel myself as I sunk back into the side of the car. Sure I was nervous. I wasn't sure about going to the dance at all. Let alone how to ask her. I watched as she smiled thankfully at Bianca. "Well I guess we should head off Spencer"

"Awe, but "Spencer moaned as Bianca dragged him off as she waved goodbye to us. We waved goodbye to them and both climbed into my car.

"So, do you want to go to prom?" I breathed deeply, sweating beading down my face as we turned the corner. She reached her hand over to mine.

"I'd love to" she whispered. I felt my heart fly as she spoke.

The weeks passed by extremely quickly as everyone at school was getting into the prom mood. Sadly as the time grew nearer, a nasty flu broke out causing the prom to be delayed. This was much to everyone's disappointment, but I'd much rather be healthy than have a prom. On this particular day I sat in English looking to the seat beside me. Lilith hadn't come into school for the past two days and I was growing concerned. Deeply concerned. Especially since my father was rushed to the nearest hospital late last night. He was having trouble breathing, hot and clammy. Symptoms of the new flu going around.

Dr Cullen though was taking great care of him for us, which took a little bit of ease of mother. She was stressing like anything. There hadn't been many survivors of this flu. She no longer had an income for the house and she was beginning to fret that she too might catch it.

**Third Person POV**

Walking through the halls of the hospital, a doctor walked into the room of a middle aged woman and her youngest son. Her name was Elizabeth. She had long brown hair, tied in two low plaits that are trailed over her shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked over to her side. Beside her was another bed with a young man laying unconscious. Her youngest son Edward. She hated to brag to herself but Edward was quite a catch, it was a pity he never saw himself as that way. This deeply disappointed her deeply. Here she was lying on her death bed thanks to this outburst of Influenza and without a cure she didn't think she was ever going to see her son truly happy.

She coughed again, as Dr Cullen walked into the room. He picked up her file from the end of the bed and smiled weakly at her. "How do we feel today?" he asked softly, knowing full well that it was a stupid question considering the hospital was filled to the brim with people with the same disease. He watched Elizabeth as her attention turned to Edward.

"I don't feel too good I'm afraid" Elizabeth answered feigning a smile, "Dr Cullen, you need to promise me something"

"Sure" Dr Cullen answered, knowing full well that psychosis could result when suffering from the disease. He watched Elizabeth carefully as Edward breathed in and out deeply.

"Please don't let Edward die. I _know_ you can save him, even if it means _sacrificing _some things" Elizabeth answered, her eyes narrowed, "I know I don't have much time left. He has a gift. A gift that would be helpful to _your organization_"

Dr Cullen narrowed his eyes, how could this young woman know of anything he was like. How could she know that he could save this young man? How did she know he had an organization so to speak? His thoughts were interrupted as Elizabeth's heart rate increased so dramatically, her body flailing everywhere. He tried to calm her down, he moved his hands to her wrists and pinned her to the bed to stop her flailing. Her heart beat decreased, her warmth slowly fading. Dr Cullen frowned as he realized her time was up, she was yet another victim to this horrible disease. He looked at her and remembered her last wish.

"_Please don't let Edward die. I know you can save him, even if it means sacrificing some things. I know I don't have much time left. He has a gift. A gift that would be helpful to your organization"_

A week had passed since the passing of Edwards's mother, thankfully for him he was under medication and out of consciousness when it happened. It still didn't make it any better. Dr Cullen had become a regular visitor both when on duty and in his spare time. Edwards's skin had paled to that of the bed sheet. He would cough every now and then, he was also incredibly cold.

"How are we today Edward?" Dr Cullen asked as he picked up the folder at the end of the bed. This scene only too much of a reminder to the week before.

"Not" Edward answered as he coughed; "Too good" Dr Cullen shook his head as he watched the teenager. He smelt his scent; he knew his time was near. As Edward coughed deeply, Carlisle reached forward and traced his hands across the young man's neck. He shook his head. '_Forgive me'_ he thought to himself, as he bit the young man's neck.

Edward's eyes flung open and he screamed in pain, a scream so loud Dr Cullen was surprised no one came in to check, as he bit into the skin and tasted Edward's blood; he pulled back, staring at the young man. The man's blood trailing down his mouth as the wound began to heal slightly. Edward still lay in pain, tossing and turning Dr Cullen sighed to himself, and he was shaking. He couldn't believe he had just done that. But he was so lonely, and this boy was on his death bed. There was no other hope for him. He could only hope that he would approve of the situation when he was through the pain.

**Edward POV**

My eyes narrowed at Cullen as I walked out of the hospital with him. Dr Cullen frowned at me, I knew I had a loathing in my eyes and Dr Cullen could not blame me. Looking in the revision mirror I could see that my eyes had turned black, with a hint of gold. No longer the brown eyes they used to be.

"Edward, my name is Carlisle" Dr Cullen spoke up softly as he opened the door to his Chevrolet Sedan. It was red, with a black roof. "I'm sorry about your mother, but her last wish was for me to save you"

I looked up at the man, not a word being said. I frowned once again for a few minutes before smiling faintly. My gift was helping me in this instance I could see that Carlisle's heart was good, that he was speaking the truth. I knew he did want to save me. What he also saw was shocking, I looked at myself in the mirror again as he took his seat in the car. Carlisle jumped in the driver seat. My skin was paler than normal, I didn't feel warm either.

"We do things differently Edward" Carlisle answered as he started up the car and began to drive. "Your body will be going through some crazy experiences over the new few years, but it will all work out eventually"

I just looked at Carlisle and didn't speak a single word. Sighing once again, as the car continued to maneuver around the streets, he was maintaining visual of where he was going. Eventually we turned down a long road, which winded through a forest. A dirt path leading the way to the house which I assumed Carlisle was expecting me to think of as my new home. When we pulled up Carlisle paused and stopped the car. He turned to the newborn in his car.

"Edward" Carlisle breathed softly, "We will be leaving to go hunting in the evening. "We will be gone a couple of days" I didn't even blink to symbolize I'd heard what he said. "I know things aren't exactly going the way you would have wanted them too, you may be scared. Of which I do not blame you."

"I don't blame you" I answered. Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. It felt so fatherly. Like he cared.

"I'm here for you Edward whenever you need me" Carlisle answered, smiling faintly as we both got out of the car. Walking into the house, I noticed all the glass walls. I also noticed that there were no pictures or anything really set up around the house. Turning to Carlisle I smiled. It was the least I could do seeing as I owed this young man for taking me in. We both walked up the stairs stopping when we came to a room. It had glass doors which led out to the forest. The room was bare however. "I'm sorry I wasn't really expecting company, so I have some things that are set to arrive in the next week or so.

"You didn't have too" I answered, "I haven't really been sleeping lately anyways"

Carlisle hid a twinkle in his eyes. It would seem that I hadn't grasped what I actually was yet. There was a lot of training required of this newborn, but Carlisle could sense a bright future for me. I delved deeper into his mind and realized he was also glad to finally have a companion. It was getting rather lonely being the only vampire around.

A vampire.

Was that what I was?


	4. Reestablishement

An Influential Past

Written by CosmicTwilight

Disclaimers:

All characters herein belong to that of Stephanie Myers, they are merely borrowed for pure fan use only and I gain no profit whatsoever, this is merely written from a bout of curiosity that formed after reading the books.

Synopsis:

What if there was more to Edward? What if there was more to the reason of why he was so adamant about turning Bella into a vampire? What could possible make Edward into the person that he is with Bella? So protective and yet so caring.

Author Notes:

I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and for adding this to their favorites I hope this becomes what you expect it to and more. I appreciate all feedback both positive and negative; after all it makes you a better writer when someone takes the time to be constructive critically. This will be going on the basis of Edward being a regular human with his special talent, also I find it hard to imagine life in the early 1900's so please bare with me.

* * *

Chapter Three – Reestablishment 

I closed the book I was reading as Carlisle entered the hallway leading to his room. I smiled to myself. The past four years had passed by rather fast for them both. They had moved to Wisconsin for a bit. During that time Carlisle had transformed another person to our world. Esme. She was a lovely young woman not older than twenty six. I had taken a strong like to her like a vampire to blood. Excuse the pun. But Esme reminded me of my late mother. She was caring, and she had a heart of gold. Esme was the only one I'd confessed my gift to. She was more than encouraging of this extraordinary gift. As the years past, they moved around a bit, before returning to Chicago.

The Cullen's decided it was time I headed back to school.

I wasn't segregated as much this time, but not a lot of people spoke to me. One particular day found me sitting down at a table with a tray infront of me with a pile of books. My eyes winced as I listened to the voices going through the cafeteria.

'_Oh how I wish Billy would like me'_

'_I'm not going to pass biology like this'_

'_He's so cute, why won't he ask me out?'_

'_Edward keep's getting creepier by the day'_

My eye's zoomed around the room, before freezing upon a young girl who was carrying her tray to a nearby table. She had her long blonde hair; up in a high ponytail. I breathed in deeply. She smelt nice, Carlisle had explained to me about the higher sense of smell I had obtained. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled, if I could blush anymore I would have. The truth was that we'd had been hanging out about two years ago, but I hadn't seen much of her since I'd been admitted to hospital with my mother. The girl I was looking at left her table and walked over to me placing her tray firmly on the table.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" she asked sweetly, I nodded at her.

"Of course Lil" I spoke gently tapping the seat beside me. She happily sat beside me.

"When did you get back it's been a while" Lilith smiled at me, nestling her head into my shoulder. I swear I felt her shudder briefly, the change in my body temperature must have been great. I stared at her as she flicked her ponytail over her shoulder. She wasn't the junior I remembered, she was now a senior. She'd grown up. She had curves now, she'd had a growth spurt and was almost as tall as I was.

"Hmm" Lilith answered, "So the school prom is coming up, are you planning on going?" she had a slight hint in her voice. I knew very well what she was hinting at. I just didn't have the courage to ask her.

"I'm considering it" I answered softly, as I traced my hand over her soft, warm cheeks. "But I've only been back in town for a week, "Her face dropped when I spoke those words. "So are you planning on going to the prom?"

"I'm thinking about it" she smiled back at me. "My date didn't get to make it to the last one" she teased causing me to break a small smile. "Waiting for someone to ask me though"

"Oh I see" I answered, "Well, would you like to go with me?" She smiled that smile that made me melt. She reached her hand up to mine, her warm hand on my cold hand. I'd never noticed before exactly how warm she was. But now I felt the difference. I traced my hand along her face, pulling her lips closer to mine. I kissed her lips so softly, I was afraid I might break her with my newfound strength. I was so glad to see her again. I just couldn't resist. I was expecting her to pull away, but she never did.

_So cold. _I heard her think after a few minutes.

She pulled away eventually; I could tell it wasn't because she wanted too but because she was gasping for air. I seemed to have forgotten that she still needed to breathe. She reached to run her hand through my hair, but stopped when she saw a mark on my neck. A crescent moon so to speak.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"Oh it's something they put in me when I was in hospital" I lied, it wasn't like I could tell her that my adoptive father bit me and turned me into a blood sucker was it? She traced her hand across the scar.

"It's very unique" she answered with a smile as the bell rang. '_And cold'_ "Well I need to get to class I'll see you after school yeah?"

"Sure" I finished with a smile, getting to my feet myself. She smiled once more as three girls ran over to her and pulled her away, all laughing and giggling. I sat there and watched after her for about another five minutes, before I picked up my books off the table and proceeded to make my way to my own class. I'd carefully reestablished myself into her life. But how long would it last?


	5. Curiosity

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

An Influential Past

Written by CosmicTwilight

Disclaimers:

All characters herein belong to that o Stephanie Meyers, they are merely borrowed for pure fan use only and I gain no profit whatsoever, this is merely written from a bout of curiosity that formed after reading the books.

Synopsis:

What if there was more to Edward? What if there was more to the reason of why he was so adamant about turning Bella into a vampire? What could possible make Edward into the person that he is with Bella? So protective and yet so caring.

Author Notes:

* * *

Chapter Four– Curiosity

Days kept passing until it hit the night of the prom. Esme fussed over me as I straightened my tuxedo. It was expensive; I was extremely shocked that we could even afford it. Over the past few weeks, Lilith and I had gotten even closer, her friends now sat with me at lunch as well. We very rarely spent any time apart. Her father had been promoted to my father's position at the bank before he passed away.

"Carlisle" Esme squealed with delight, "Look at him" I rolled my eyes without thinking. She turned to me quickly. "Don't roll your eyes young man"

Carlisle smirked to himself. He loved this woman dearly, I don't think even he realized how much he would care for her when he saved her life. "Yes Esme" I smiled, "I need to go pick up Lil"

"Just a moment" Carlisle answered holding up his keys. The keys to his pride and joy. His car. "Here you go son"

"But..." I whispered.

_You deserve it son, have a great night_ He thought to me, I smiled at him.

"Thanks' Carlisle" I reached for the keys and headed out the front door to the car, on my way to pick up Lilith. The drive to her place was very short. I arrived at the house and walked nervously up to the front door, knocking on it slowly.

Her father opened the door and I bowed my head in respect. "Good evening sir, it's nice to see you again"

"It's nice to see you again too Edward" Her father answered with a smile at me. I thought this was going to be uncomfortable but I found it rather comforting, I felt relaxed. "She'll be down shortly" I stepped into the house and waited at the bottom of the stairs.

It seemed like forever had passed before I looked up and her mother descended the stairs, followed shortly by Lilith. She wore a simple white pleated dress, with no sleeves and a low plunging neck line, followed by lace that formed a choker around her neck. She wore sensible flats and had a white shawl around her shoulders. I was lost for breath, thankful for once that I didn't need too.

"Wow" I whispered as she stepped over to me. She reached for my hand. I didn't hesitate. "You look beautiful"

"Quick, let me take a picture" her mother answered as her father took his position by the camera. WE stepped in front of the camera and smiled as the picture was taken.

"We better go" I whispered into her ear, she looked at me and smiled back. She was absolutely stunning.

"Bye mom, Bye dad" she answered giving them each a hug. We left quickly, arriving at the school not to long later greeted by our peers.

* * *

I picked up my books off the desk as the final bell rang and made my way out to the front of the school waiting for Lilith. Soon she exited the school with a few friends, waving goodbye to them as she made her way to my side.

"How was your day love?" I asked her curiously, she nodded.

"It was good" she answered, "So glad it's over though, listen" I frowned at her. "My Aunty is visiting and I promised I'd spend the afternoon with her. You can come over too? Might make it more fun."

"Sounds like a date" I teased as we made our way into the car and headed to Lil's.

**_LOV_**

I slammed the door as I walked into the house. I wasn't entirely impressed with the fact my Aunt was here. She was always really weird. Ever since before I could remember. I walked upstairs put my bag in my room, changed into something more 'appropriate' before walking down into the living room again. I sat the sofa beside my Edward, my Aunt sitting opposite us, she couldn't stop talking.

When I entered, I noticed she'd stopped talking and sniffed the air. She glared at me.

"Lil, what have you been doing?" She held her nose as she said this, I frowned. "Your mother tells me you have a suitor? Is this the strapping young man?"

I blushed, I could feel my cheeks warm at the mention of him, I nodded my head. "I guess so"

"Edward Cullen m'am" He answered politely as he always did. I watched as she checked him over, she always made it known that a great suitor had to have three things. One. Good Genes. Check. Two. Money. Check. Three. Big House. Check. For me it was different, I looked for only one thing, respect. Something which Edward gave me. He respected me for me, my decisions and everything else I did. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. That was rather rude.

"Why are you wrinkling your nose like that?" I questioned.

"There's an awful smell in the room" She glared at Edward. Edward seemed to tense up at this, he got to his feet.

"I should probably go" He answered bowing politely at the women in the room. "Thank you for having me" He turned to face me, I led him to the front door. I frowned at him.

"I'm sorry about that" I apologized, but he just smiled at me with that dazzling smile of his before pressing his cool lips on mine. I pulled into the kiss before pulling away out of breath.

"Its fine" He answered smiling again at me. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sure" and with that he left. I turned and walked into the house again. My aunt staring at me as I returned.

"I don't think you should be with him Lil" she answered, frowning this time. "You shouldn't be with a cold one" My mother gasped, what was a cold one. He was incredibly cold, but that was just because he wasn't use to the weather.

"My lord" My mother gasped again, "You've been in Forks too long"

"I have not" my aunt shrieked, "Witches shouldn't involve themselves with the cold ones"

"Cold ones?" I questioned, "Witches? What are you talking about?" Both women just stared at me "Will someone fill me in on all of this?"

"It all start…" My Aunt started, pulling me to sit between her and my mother.

---

I didn't get much sleep last night, my aunt gave me a lot to think about. Cold ones were vampires according to the ancient Wiccan legends. In ancient times, Witches used the cold ones to do their bidding, but along the line something went horribly wrong and they turned their backs on them. Since then they hadn't been exactly civilized.

I sat on the bench outside the front of school waiting for him. I was now curious. Hoping to god that the curiosity wouldn't get the better of me. He was still Edward and I did still love him. Edward made his way over to me, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Morning" he whispered, as I looked up at him. He pulled me close.

"Edward" I whispered, "Are you a vampire?"


	6. Request to Change

An Influential Past

Written by CosmicTwilight

Disclaimers:

All characters herein belong to that of Stephanie Myers, they are merely borrowed for pure fan use only and I gain no profit whatsoever, this is merely written from a bout of curiosity that formed after reading the books.

Synopsis:

What if there was more to Edward? What if there was more to the reason of why he was so adamant about turning Bella into a vampire? What could possible make Edward into the person that he is with Bella? So protective and yet so caring.

Author Notes:

Back to Edward's POV.

* * *

Chapter Five - Request to Change

I walked into the school car park, I knew she was following me I could sense it. I'll admit, I didn't understand the meeting with Lilith's aunt last night, she smelt really bad. I had fought so hard not to show that I could smell her. She obviously knew what I was, I could tell that by her thoughts. But what I hadn't expected was to hear her utter the seven letter word of what I was. I was so shocked; that I turned pulled myself away from and continued to where I am now. I got into my car, started it up and sped away. I could hear her thoughts. They were so close, yet I couldn't see her in the rear vision mirror.

I drove as fast as I could to get home. Pulling in sharply and then almost running into the house. Esme opened the door but I pushed past her, if it wasn't for her fast reflexes she would have been hurt. I stopped where I was as I realized this and turned to face her.

"Esme" I whispered, "I'm sorry"

"It's fine son" Esme whispered back to me as she pulled me close. She was concerned for me, it felt rather soothing as she rubbed my back gently. Carlisle walked in not long after, he hung up his coat and joined us on the sofa.

"What happened?" he asked slowly, I took a deep breath even though I didn't need to breathe.

"Lil" I choked, "She knows"

"How did she figure it out?" Carlisle asked "I know she's pretty perceptive, but you haven't displayed any of the things necessary for someone to put two and two together"

"Her aunt, she smelt so bad" I confessed.

"A witch" He cut in, "Witches and Werewolves have a disgusting smell to us. Was it chalky almost?" I nodded slowly. "Son" he too took a deep breath. "I think you need to talk to her about this"

_Calm down Lil, you can do this. Just knock on the door._

My head shot to the door as there was a knock on the door. "That's her now" I whispered, "Should I really tell her Carlisle? What if we are at risk?"

"I don't think we are son" He answered, helping Esme to her feet. "Come love, we should leave them alone" They exited the room as I opened the front door, finding Lilith standing there in front of me, the love radiating from her eyes.

"Edward, please talk to me" she practically begged at me. I led her into the room and sat down on the sofa. She looked at me again. "Edward"

"Lil" I whispered turning my head away from her.

"Edward" she whispered tears forming in her eyes, slowly trailing down her warm cheeks, they were coated In a bright crimson. "I don't care about what you are" she was now crying. If I could cry, I was positive I would be too. It broke my heart to see her in this pain.

"Lil" I whispered once again, pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

"I care about the kind of person you are" She answered, "Please"

"Please what?" I asked curiously although I knew what she was going to ask. I still hadn't fully gained control of my ability to read her mind, it would fade in and out but this was loud and clear.

"Make me on of you" She begged. I sat still for what seemed like hours, but it was merely five minutes, weighing the options.

"What about your family?" I asked her, she still had family. She shook her head.

"I love my family, but I don't want to lose you again" I scanned her expression and smiled to myself, she wasn't lying.

"Do you realize what you'll be giving up?" She nodded. I wasn't sure what to do; I could take away her freedom, her life. But I knew at that instance that I didn't want to be without her. I loved her, more than life in itself. "One week" I promised, "One week and then I'll do it, Make sure Esme and Carlisle are out for the day"

The next week travelled by very quickly, I was nervous. We sat in the living room, making small talk for a good two hours before I led her into my room. I knew we'd have to move after this, but I didn't really care. I laid her down on my bed, kissing her lips moving my mouth down her neck to her wrists.

I breathed in the air deeper, I wasn't entirely sure how to do this but I wanted her with me more than anything in the world. I needed her; I don't think I could live without her. I pulled her closer to me, breathing in her fine scent.

"Edward" she breathed into my ear, her hot breath trailing down my neck. I couldn't help but feel aroused, even with the lack of a heart beat she'd never made me feel like this. So wild. "I'm ready" she whispered as I moved my hands down her back and wrapped my hands firmly around her waist, I quickly rolled her onto her back and kissed her lips ever so firmly. Trying so hard not to be too hard that I would hurt her.

She reached her hands through my hair and pulled me closer to her, I pulled my head back as I leant in and smelt her neck once again. She moaned slightly as I edged myself closer and bit her neck, trying to be so gentle. She moaned in excruciating pain, making me thankful that Esme had opted for sound proof walls when they built the house. The taste of her blood on my tongue, it was amazing so sensual. My eyes narrowed, I felt so strong.

"Stop it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as her body convulsed. She tried to push me away but I pinned her down. Her blood, trailing down my chin and dropping onto the bed sheets. "STOP IT!" she raised her voice louder, but I just couldn't stop.

_My Aunt was right, I was going to die young._

I pulled myself away from her. The last though from her causing me to stop what I was doing and regain myself. Her body fell lifeless on the bed, it was cold. Much colder than I thought she should be.

"Lil?" I spoke curiously, my hands trailing her body. She barely moved. Her temperature decreasing as each moment passed by. I began to shake her body, urging her to wake up. "Lil" I spoke more frantically, shaking her viciously. She didn't move at all. "Lil!?" I shouted once more, finally I felt her forehead. She was colder than I was. This was it, she was gone. I dropped my head, if I could release tears I would've drowned in them.

"Edward" I heard a faint whisper from behind me. I turned my head around; there standing in my doorway was Carlisle and Esme. I looked at them with complete and utter despair in my expression Esme dropped to her knees, and enveloped me into a hug. She placed a gentle kiss on my head and rocked me back and forth. Carlisle meanwhile went to Lilith's side, I knew the moment he let her go that she was dead.

"I-I didn't mean too" I stuttered, "She asked me too"

"Edward, it is okay" Carlisle added softly, "You are a newborn. Of course you are not going to be able to control yourself fully. "

"We need to take her somewhere, fabricate evidence of her demise so her family can bury her" Esme suggested, "They'll need closure as much as this one" she referred to me. I pulled away from Esme, I watched as Carlisle picked up Lilith, a letter falling out of her jacket pocket. It had my name on it. I traced my hand over the intricate writing of my name on the envelope. Esme and Carlisle left me alone in the room as they went to sort this out. I sat on my bed, with the envelope in my hand. It took all of three seconds for me to rip it open, it smelt like her.

'Dearest Edward,

If you are reading this, than it means that I was not able to successfully transform into…what you are…I sensed my time in this world was short. But I thought I could make it last longer now that I had found you. You have made these last few months heaven on earth for me. I know we will meet again; they talk about finding a true love. I was so sure that this was it that I had found my true love in you, I still am. Maybe this wasn't the right era for us. We will meet again my love. Please take care of yourself.

Edward, my love.

I'm just a lamb that fell in love with the lion.

Love always, Lil'

I frowned as I read this; it was as if she expected this from the start. She knew I wasn't going to be able to hold back. I threw the letter against the wall.

I stood with my adoptive parent's at the funeral of my girlfriend, Lilith Sampson. Thankfully the parent's had requested a night time funeral as that was what she would have enjoyed. The open casket with roses all around the outside was excruciating to sit through. I didn't particularly want to come to the reception but Carlisle and Esme both thought it would be for the best.

I felt the loss, I felt the pain of not only her family but I could still hear her screaming for me to stop it as I drained her. The horror on her face, it wouldn't leave my mind. I gripped my hands to my head as I leant against the tree over hanging her cask. I felt Carlisle place a hang on my shoulder; I didn't even turn around to acknowledge him. I felt like I'd disappointed him, although he'd never tell me that.

_Don't beat yourself up son. It's not your fault._

I'd started to grasp my ability to read minds. I could do it before the transformation but I'd never fully been able to control it. Now with my expanded sense of hearing I can hear hundreds of voices at once.

_Come on son, we should head home._

He gently urged me in the direction of the car on the side walk. We made our way home in silence. I didn't say a word, my eyes faded to a black. My heart had been ripped out, twisted, burnt and placed back in my chest. My world had ended, that was it. I didn't want to go on anymore.


	7. Epilogue

An Influential Past

Written by CosmicTwilight

Disclaimers:

All characters herein that appear in the book belong to that of Stephanie Meyer, they are merely borrowed for pure fan use only and I gain no profit whatsoever, this is merely written from a bout of curiosity that formed after reading the books.

Synopsis:

What if there was more to Edward? What if there was more to the reason of why he was so adamant about turning Bella into a vampire? What could possible make Edward into the person that he is with Bella? So protective and yet so caring.

Author Notes:

I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and for adding this to their favorites I hope this becomes what you expect it to and more. I appreciate all feedback both positive and negative; after all it makes you a better writer when someone takes the time to be constructive critically. This will be going on the basis of Edward being a regular human with his special talent, also I find it hard to imagine life in the early 1900's so please bare with me. Also as you are more than likely aware this is my first try at doing something in a first person point of view. Not to mention my first Twilight fan fiction.

* * *

Epilogue

Realization struck into me as I stroked Bella's warm flustered cheek. As I recalled those events all those years ago. She looked up at me and smiled, my focus centered on her beautiful eyes. Those eyes, the very same chocolate brown that stared up at me with the same look of love all those years ago.

I gently kissed her forehead, her warm skin on my lips. I pulled her close, breathing in her scent deeply.

"Edward" she whispered pulling my cool arms around her petite warm body.

"Yes my love?" I whispered to her, taking another deep breath.

"Why are you so against me becoming one of you?" She asked sweetly, I pushed her away, pulling her tiny hands into my grasp and kissing her lips firmly. I traced my hands along her waist and up her neck, taking her face in my hands. Placing yet another gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I want you to experience everything in life you can" I kissed her quickly once again. "There is so much you have yet to experience, and I'll be with you every step of the way"

"But I'll get older" she complained, I smiled to myself. Here she was willing to give up her mortality to become a vampire and all she was concerned about was her age. "Not to mention wrinkled" she smirked at me. "Imagine this face with wrinkles, you don't want that"

"Oh Bella" I laughed. "But I want you"

"Don't you want me forever?"

"Bella, how many times" I confessed with slight irritancy. "I want you much more than forever, so much that I don't want your soul damned to eternity. Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me. The thought of you, still, white, cold… to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses… it would be unendurable. You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

"Edward, I'll take all the damnation in the world if it means I can be with you for eternity" she confessed to me.

_I better check on Bells_

I quickly pulled myself away from her and with my speed, hid in her cupboard as the door opened and Charlie entered.

"Good night Bells" he answered, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Dad" she whispered back, he turned his back and exited the room. I quickly took my position back with her. "As you were saying" she smiled at me.

She glared at me. "What do I have to give you, for to want to accept me into your world?"

I picked up her hand and kissed it gently. "I'll accept you into my world, if you accept my hand in marriage and live a full life up until the age of twenty three so you can finish college"

"I'll give you till after graduation" I rolled my eyes, always like Bella to try to compromise.

"That's my final offer Bella" I breathed in deeply, "It's up to you now" she frowned at me. "Time for sleep my love" Kissing her forehead once again, I shift myself so she was comfortable. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she whispered closing her chocolate brown eyes. 'We are not through mister"

I smiled to myself picking up the book on the bedside table to read.

She could never know, I wasn't sure if telling her that I was positive she was the reincarnation of someone I'd thought I'd lost forever. It made me love her even more. I didn't want to lose her. She would never become a vampire, not as long as I lived and not by her choice. If it were to ever come to fruition she would have to be on her death bed.

I would never force her to damnation, I would not lose the love of my life again.

I loved her too much to push that on her. As much as she hated it, I knew deep down she knew that I was only looking out for her best interest. With my ultimatum, I also knew I had bought some time before she would start her mission again.

_My lovely Bella._

_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…_

_What a sick, masochistic lion_

* * *

.

To be extremely honest, I am not happy with this piece, it is forced, rushed and you name it. I will be taking my time on working on a rewrite after I get my latest project started. I'm hoping I will hit the point where it just keeps flowing but it's yet to happen.

Thanks to everyone who alerted the story. Review are greatly appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
